Better Than Revenge
by CryingInsideOut
Summary: -COMPLETE-How could she do this to me? She knew I loved him ever since we met. How can she? She was my best friend. She knew I was in love. Then why did she steal him? Cause she wanted him too. And he wanted her, not me. Jade/Beck Eventual Cat/Beck
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning Notes: Hey y'all! :D So I've lately I've been MADLY in love with the couple Cat/Beck(or Bat) and I wanted to write a story about them. This is my first time writing about them and I've had little experience, but I hope this goes well. I'm still a little new to this couple. I'm warming up to their personalities, since I'm not an expert on their personalities like I am with Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato. Please read and review! :D  


* * *

**

-Cat-

There he was. His tan olive skin stood out from the pale girl he was sitting next to. His hair blew in the cold wind, and I pressed my thin shirt closer to my body to stop myself from shivering. His arms were around that mean girl with long brown wavy hair and a single streak of blue. I frowned as he leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips. How could she do this to me? She knew I loved him ever since we met. How can she? She was my best friend. Now we're frienemies. I stomped over to their tabe and sat down across from them. I threw down my backpack in anger and they stared at me.

"Hey Cat!" He smiled a warm smile, and my anger bubbled away. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi Beck!" I chirped. She rolled her eyes. She knew I was in love. Then why did she steal him? Because she wanted him too. Everyone did. But he only had eyes for her.

"Hello Jade!" I smiled politely at her. My mom always told me to be nice to people, and I obeyed. She faked a smile at me. I frowned and shook my head. I looked up to see Jade grab Beck's face and give him a kiss. I bit my lip and picked up my tray of food and backpack.

"I'll see you guys later." I mumbled, but they didn't hear me. They were too busy sucking each other's faces. I scanned the courtyard to find any familiar faces, and I noticed John from my art class sitting alone. I smiled and walked up to him.

"Hi! Can I sit here?"

"Sure." He gave me a cute smile and I giggled. He would definately be invited to my "party" next time. We chatted a bit until Trina walked up to him.

"Hey Trina!" He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and I gasped.

"Oh, hey Cat. This is the guy I kept alking about! John! Ain't he cute?" Trina laughed as John gave her another kiss.

"Totally!" I faked a smile.

"I'm not so hungry anymore. See you guys later." I sighed and threw away my untouched lunch. Why do I keep falling for the guys who already have a boyfriend? I groaned and left the courtyard. Everywhere I looked, couples were acting lovey dovey or kissing. Heck, even awkward Robbie and his puppet Rex was flirting with two girls! Oh, I could just cry right now! As I turned a corner towards my locker, I noticed Beck and Jade making out near his locker. I groaned and walked up to them.

"Excuse me, you're blocking my locker." I poked her shoulder.

"Right. Sorry Cat." He apologized and stared into my eyes while I blushed.

"It's okay!" I responded too giddy.

"We're gonna head to class. Later." He placed his arm around her waist, and I couldn't help but noticed how his arm fit perfectly around her skinny waist. I glanced down at my waist and poked my stomach. I sighed. How am I ever gonna win if I'm so fat? I looked up to find Jade smirking at me. I frowned and she smirked even bigger. I suddenly got an idea. Beck likes Jade and not me because she wears dark clothing and has an edgy attitude while I had bright pastel clothing and a bubbly personality. Maybe if I changed he would like me! I giggled at my thought and happily skipped to class. This just might work!

* * *

**End Notes: So what did you guys think? (: Please read and review. And remember, I'm new to their personalities. It'll get better. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beginning Notes: So this story so far is getting pretty good feedback, which I love! Thank y'all so much for the support! So without further any ado, here's episode 2!**

-Beck-

Improv class was so boring. This was the only class I had without Jade. Class without Jade was boring. Usually there would be rude remarks coming from her, which made things much more interesting.

"Beck?"

"Uh, yes?" I cleared my thoughts from any necessary thoughts and focused on the teacher.

"Is that okay?"

"Uhm, yeah. No problem." I had no idea what he was talking about. The teacher nodded and marked something down onto his notebook.

"Cat and Andre. Okay?" They both said okay, and I realized he was pairing us up for an improv class. The bad thing was, was I had no idea who my partner was. I should pay more attention in class than day dream or what not.

"Alright. Get into your groups." I stayed glued to my chair. I was hoping my partner would just come up to me. And I was right. Tori came up to me. She smiled and sat down next to me. I smiled back.

"So what do you want to do it on?"

"Whatever you want." I shrugged and leaned back on my chair. I glanced around the room and saw Andre and Cat laughing like crazy. They seemed ridiculously close.

"Hey, is there anything going on between Cat and Andre?"

"I hope not. I mean, I don't think so." Tori mumbled.

"What's going on?" I smirk at her. Tori rolls her eyes, but there's a tint of scarlet red on her cheeks.

"Nothing!"

"Sureeee." I laughed.

"I swear, Beck, it's NOTHING!" Her cheeks are now super flushed.

"Whatever you say!" I laugh very hard.

"Okay! Fine! He's totally cute and talented!" She bit her lip. I chuckled.

"Then go talk to him. Right now."

"What? Beck, are you insane? We're supposed to be working on a project together! And Cat's with Andre, not you!"

"We'll switch. Mr. Harris? Can I switch partners with Tori? I'm more comfortable working with Cat." Cat being Cat, her ears perked up when I said her name.

"Yeah, whatever. Go for it." Mr. Harris was too busy reading a poetry book to even care. For some reason, when I said that I was more comfortable working with Cat, my heart skipped a beat and my stomach felt like I had butterflys. What's going on?

"Thanks Beck. You're the best!" Tori whispered and ran over to Andre who happily waved her over.

"Hi Cat. Sorry 'bout that." I smiled as she made her way over to me. She looked really pretty today. She was wearing a red and black summer dress with red pumps even though the weather was a bit cold. Her vibrant red hair was half clipped up, and her makeup was beautiful as always, light and natural.

"No problem!" She giggled. Qs she giggled, her scent wafted towards me. She smelled like candy. And her velvet red hair reminded me of red velvet cupcakes, which I noticed, really wanted one right now. I hadn't realized that I was smiling at her all this time while she was yapping a mile a minute. There were lots of things different between Cat and Jade. Cat had a much better personality than Jade ever will, but I still love Jade. What freaked me out the most was how Cat made it super obvious that she has a crush on me ever since Pre K but we're still friends. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me, showing her cute dimples.

**End Notes: There are a few Tori/Andre moments in this episode as well as Cat/Beck. But just so y'all Jade/Beck fans, they won't be breaking up soon. I need to put more background in this story before anyone breaks up or gets together. So there will still be a lot more Jade/Beck moments and Cat being Cat moments. (: Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beginning Notes: So I got a lot of positive feedback on this story, so I'm gonna continue it until everyone gets sick of it. :P Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I less than 3 you guys. Haha. :D**

**

* * *

**

-Cat-

So Beck is totally my partner now! Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! He said he'd call me later, and I totally can't wait. I skipped out of school after the bell rang and waited for my ride. I hope my father gets here soon. Rain clouds are starting to form! 5 minutes passed and he still wasn't here yet. I frowned and pulled out my phone to call him.

"Hey, I'm not here. Go away." I heard a girl giggle in the background of his voicemail and I teared up. That wasn't my mom. My mom hardly ever laughs nowadays, and I didn't know why. But I did know that my dad is cheating on her! I once caught him doing "it" with aother girl that was about my age! My father threatened me that if I told my mom, he would kill me. Like really. He told me he was going to do the same thing he did to a cat one time.

One time, there was this cat that was living in our driveway, and I begged him if I could keep it or not. But he said no. And he shot the cat. And I started to cry. It was horrible. I sighed and started to walk home. I lived about 30 minuteds away since I lived on the rugged side of town, instead of the beautiful one. I lived near lots of dark alleys and this side of town was poor.

The other side of town where Tori, Andre, Jade, and Beck lived was the rich side of town. It was always so happy there. I love it there, that's why I try to hang out around Tori's house. But usually Trina is home being loud. So I go to Andre's house. But then his grandma is usually calling him to go to her house. So then I go to Beck's RV. I love it there. It's so cool. I would go to Jade's house, but she would be mad at me.

20 minutes into the walk, the clouds started to cry. Or maybe it was peeing. I wasn't sure. I hope it was just crying, not peeing. I ran the rest of my way home and shook my wet hair free from water like a dog. I giggled a bit and looked around my house. No one was home, as usual. I pulled off my wet clothes and walked into my room in only a bra and underware. I pulled out my (of course red velvet cupcake themed!)robe and slipped it on. I grabbed my magenta pear laptop and turned it on. As I waited for it to turn on, I walked into the kitchen and started to boil myself some tea. After putting the blue teapot on the hot stove, I walked back into my room to see who's on and wants to webcam. I frowned when the person I wanted to talk to wasn't on. I sighed and hugged myself to keep myself warmer. I leaned against my room wall and rubbed my head with a towel, since it was still wet. With nothing to do, I decided to make a new video for The Slap.

* * *

-Beck-

I parked my old truck into my parent's driveway and glanced up at the sky. I hope Cat got home alright. It was storming pretty hard and she does live in that creepy side of the town. I shuddered at the thought and ran into my RV. I unlocked the door and threw my backpack onto my bed. My cell phone rang and I picked it up.

"Beck, are you home? Was that you in the driveway?" I sighed.

"Yes, mother. That was me. I'm home, safe and sound." I couldn't help but sound annoyed.

"Would you like some cookies? I made a new batch." Was that why she called me? I was about to say no thank you, but then my stomach rumbled.

"Is it chocolate chip?"

"Of course dear, cause I know it's your favorite."

"I'm coming." I ended the call and walked up the driveway and towards the front door. My mom smiled when she opened the door and I hugged her. I haven't been in the house in so long. I lived in the RV ever since I had that fight with my dad. My mom acted like nothing happened, but I know she would always remember it.

"Is he home?" I referred to my dad.

"No sweetie. He's on a business trip for a week He left just this morning."

"Right." I took a cookie and bit into it.

"So Beck, do you have enough food in your RV?" I nodded and drank from the glass of milk my mom poured for me.

"It's been really quiet ever since you left." I nodded.

"How's school?"

"Everything's going great. I made a new friend. Her name is Tori Vega. But Jade's jealous of her, but I don't know why."

"Ah, Jade. How is she?" My mother smiled and leaned back in the kitchen chair. I noticed there was still a third chair where I used to sit.

"She's still good. Kind of. She got a new piercing and blue highlights." I pictured Jade in my mind and smiled. We talked for a few hours and mom made us dinner. It felt good to connect with her again. I might not want to admit it, but we used to be best friends. I would tell her everything and she would be the good mother and listened while making cookies. It sounds girly, but my mom understood me when my dad didn't. I decided to sleep in the house for the week since my dad wasn't home. I missed her and her cooking afterall.

* * *

-Cat-

I pressed stop on the video camera and yawned. I checked my phone and it was already 8 PM. It was still thundering and lightening outside. I shivered and closed my eyes for a bit. A boom of thunder made me jump in my seat. I let out a squeak and glanced out the window. When was Beck going to call? I turned back to my laptop and logged onto The Slap. I uploaded my video and sighed.

**Is the cloud peeing or raining?**

**Mood: Confused**

I yawned again and smelled a burning smell. What was that? I was getting sleepy, and I didn't know why. I coughed and my eyes slowly closed. I heard my cell phone ring, but I didn't have the strength to pick it up.

* * *

**End notes: I know I made Beck sound a little girly in this episode, but it's kind of a reason why Beck lives in the RV he does now. He used to live in a house like a normal person until he had a fight with his dad. You'll eventually find out what the fight was about. Please read and review. Thank you all so much for the support. I less than 3 you all. :D Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beginning Notes: Yesterday I noticed I accidentally put a chapter of 'FirexRain' in this story, and I apologize. So I'll update this story right now as an apology. (:**

* * *

-Beck-

"Goodnight mom." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight sweetie!" I heard my mom call out.

As I last recalled, my bedroom should be the third door on the right side. I twisted the knob and opened the door. It was just as I left it. The walls were still painted a dark blood red, my carpet still black with a few poetry books lying on the floor. My writing desk was still cluttered with writing equipment, paper, notebooks, and heck, even my 8th grade math homework! The red walls still had a few posters of my favorite bands and a picture of Jade smiling(or smirking) hung right above my bed. My white closet was striped clean of clothes, considering I took all of my clothes into the RV with me. My twin sized bed still had it's black sheets and two white pillows on it. I turned off the light and crawled into bed.

As I laid in bed, I started to remember all the good times I had with my family. When I was 10 years old, my parents finally gave me my own room. I've begged and cried for it for over 4 years, ever since I was 6. They gave me the guest room to sleep in and told me I could decorate it all I wanted. At first, my bedroom was a light shade of blue, but as I neared the age 13, I wanted it to be red and black. I wanted almost everything in my room to be red and black. That was when I first started dating Jade. She just had this impact on me that when she liked a color, I liked it too. There was no explaination for it. It just happened. I started hanging out with Jade a lot more and was always late home for dinner and my curfew.

My father eventually got mad at me for always ruining dinner time with the family and never being around with them. I just rolled my eyes and slammed my room door. Then one night my father cracked and we had a fight. There were definately screaming, throwing things, cursing at each other, and crying. I couldn't take it no more and packed up my stuff while my eyesight was blurred by my tears. When everyone was asleep, I snuck out and went to Jade's house. I stayed there for a couple nights, but Jade eventually told me I couldn't stay there forever. So I left and went back home, honestly, I didn't know where to go. But I remembered my dad's old RV. I found his keys and lived there for the rest of my life in my parents' driveway since I couldn't bear to be that far away from my house.

I gasped as I shot up from my bed. I was panting from the sudden movement and flashbacks. I wiped my sweat and glanced at my clock. It was 5:03 AM. School started in about an hour. I shook my head to clear my thoughts away and washed up.

"Bye mom." I kissed her cheek and left the house, taking my old pick up truck to school. As soon as I entered the school, Tori pounced on me.

"Woah!" I shouted.

"Beck, Beck! It's Cat!" Tears were brimmed around her chocolate eyes.

"What's wrong?"

'Shit! I forgot to call her last night! She probably hates me now.' I mentally groan.

"Her house was on fire!" Her eyes widened, and so did mine.

"What? How do you know?" I was definately panicking right now. I mean, Cat's my best friend. I basically go to her when I have problems. That's how it was ever since we met in 1st grade.

"Everyone's talking about it!" I looked around and it was trure; everyone was buzzing with rumors or the truth about Cat.

"How is she?" I asked worried.

"Beck, man. There you are. We need to go see Cat. She's in the hospital." Andre walked over to us, his eyes were filled with worry.

* * *

**End Notes: So, drama's heating up. Please read and review. I love hearing your thoughts. (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Beginning Notes: Hey y'all! First off, I'm totally excited that I got plenty of reviews wanting me to post another episode, so I did! :D I love y'all. My readers mean the whole world to me! (':**

**

* * *

**

Cat groaned and opened her eyes. She coughed once she inhaled deep smoke. Her eyes widened in alarm as she remembered her pot of tea. She ran for the kitchen, ignoring the fact that she was still only in her bra and underwear. She squeaked as black smoke arose from the burning pot and the smell burned her eyes. Her eyes watered as smoke wafted towards her quickly. She picked up the nearest dish towel and started to fan away the smoke. Cat scowled as she noticed it wasn't helping. She tried to pull the pot away, but it suddenly burst into flames. She screamed and fell the floor. On the process of falling she hit her head on the refrigerator and the last thing she heard was the phone ringing.

* * *

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

"Shh! You're gonna wake her up."

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me. That hurt..."

"You deserved it!"

"Alright! Shut it. Both of you. It's annoying when I have to deal with one Vega but including Miss So-called Popular Vega, it's killing me!"

"All of you just chill. Everything will be chizz. Cat will wake up soon. It'll be alright."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

-Beck-

I sighed as I paced the hallway of the hospital. It reeked of medicine and alcohol in here, and it was giving me a headache.

"Beck. Calm down, dude." Andre stopped me from pacing and shoved me into one of the grey plastic chairs. I guess he was tired of seeing me pacing. We were all pretty tired. After all, ever since we got the news, we've been at the hospital and fighting since then. It was now 5 PM and we didn't get any signs of Cat waking up anytime soon.

We only knew that she had a few burn marks on her arm and she broke her leg when a piece of her ceiling fell onto it. We also knew that she inhaled way too many smoke, so we're hoping she doesn't have lung cancer or any infections. We were also told that she must've hit her head on something which made her faint.

I sighed and pulled Jade closer towards me. I smiled and started to stroke her pale hand until she completely fell asleep. I stared at her face features for about 15 minutes, just smiling like a crazy lunatic. I pulled out my vibrating phone to see a text from my mom. When did she learn how to text?

Mom: where are you?

Beck: the hospital. dnt worry im fine.

Mom:. why are you there?

Beck: my friend. cat. shes hurt. her house was on fire.

Mom: is she okay?

Beck: she broke her leg & fainted. doc dont know when shes gonna wake up.

Mom: oh. that's horrible. do you want me to come take you and your friends home?

Beck: no.

Mom: okay. be home soon. love you.

Beck: u 2.

I turned off my phone and put it away. I sighed and pried myself out of Jade's grip. She opened her eyes lazily and gave me a questioning look.

"I'm going to the cafeteria. Do you want anything?" I ask everyone.

"I'll take an apple pie!" Trina doesn't look up from her phone.

"Just get me water bro." Andre's still looking down at his shoes or something.

"I'll come with you." Tori adds quietly. I nod and look at Jade who was glaring at Tori.

"Do you want coffee?" I whisper into her ear. She nods silently and I give her a sweet kiss. Her luscious lips curve into a small smile (it wasn't a smirk this time!) and I return one back. I leave with Tori and we head to the cafeteria.

* * *

-Cat-

I groaned and tried to open my eyes. But when I did, there was really bright light. Like really bright. It was as bright as it was when you just stare up at the sun. I let out a small whimper and clamp my eyes tight. My eyes slowly adjust to the brightness and I realized that it was the lights that were bright as the sun. I tried to sit up, but it hurt. I moved my left leg to get more comfortable, but I let out a scream as I felt a shock of electricity go from my toes to my thigh.

* * *

-Tori-

"Did you hear that?" I put down my cup of coffee as I heard a soft scream.

"It sounded like Cat's!" Andre stood up. We all quickly walked over to her room when I noticed Trina was still sitting there eating her pie.

"Trina!" I scream.

"What! I'm hungry!" She rolls her eyes. I take the plate out of her hands and put it down before dragging her with me. She starts to whine, but all I'm listening to is the heavy beats of my quickened heart beats and the deep clicks of Trina's purple 6 inch boots.

* * *

**End Notes: I hope that was longer than usual. I wanted to have this episode longer because I love you guys! :'D You guys are the best readers a writer a could have. Love you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beginning Notes: Hey everyone! Here's another episode! You're in for a big surprise in the next few chapters, including this one! :D xxx**

**

* * *

**

-Tori-

"Look! She's regaining conscience!" I squeal and smile as Cat's eyelids fluttered open.

"Water." She mumbles. Beck poured her a glass of water that was on her bedside table. She gulped down the entire cup in less than 7 seconds.

"Cat, how are you?" Andre asks. She doesn't respond, her big brown eyes just stare back at us.

"Cat?" My smile fades slowly. Did she loose her memory?

"I'm not Cat. My name is Caterina. I think you've got the wrong girl." She whispers hoarsely. All of our jaw drops in fear. She really did forget everything.

"No, you're Cat. Your name is Cat Valentine, you're 16 years old and you go to Hollywood Arts High with all of us!" I practically shout at her.

"You're scaring me." She whispers, fright visual in her eyes.

"Alright. I can't have all of you in here. Please leave so we can check Ms. Valentine." A doctor and a nurse comes in and escorts us out. Please, Cat. You've got to remember us!

* * *

The next day... (Friday)

-Beck-

"I go to school here?" Cat or Caterina look out of my rugged pick up truck window and glanced around.

"Yes, Cat, er. Caterina." I correct myself and scratched the back of my neck nervously. Cat smiles at me and I smiled a weak smile back. We walk into school and everyone's staring at us.

"Why are they staring at us?" She whispers. Normally, I would expect her to shout at everyone to stop staring or why they were, but she wasn't the same Cat as she was before. She wasn't Cat Valentine anymore. She's now Caterina Valentine, and oh boy, Caterina is so much calmer than Cat.

"Well, you've got a broken leg now." I nod towards her white cast signed by us with colorful markers.

"Right. So where's my locker?"

"Over there." I held her pink backpack while she hobbled over to a brightly decorated locker.

"Did I decorate that?" She points her locker that had red velvet cupcake stickers and smiley faces and rainbows all over her blood red locker and grimaces.

"Yeah." I smile a bit at her locker.

"I don't like it." She sneers. I stare at her in shock.

"But you decorated it. You told us that it represents your happiness!" I argue back. I didn't want her to change her locker, although I didn't know why.

"I hate it. It's too cheerful! Just like my hair!" She groans.

"I think your hair color is cute." I murmur.

"Guys!" Robbie runs over to us with Rex on his arms.

"Cat, are you okay?" He asks.

"It's Caterina." She hisses and Robbie backs away a bit.

"Woah. What's with the sudden attitude?" Rex comments.

"I ain't got no attitude." She shoots back. I drag Cat away before she can actually take a punch at the puppet.

"C'mon let's go to class." I offer and she grumbles while we walk there. I sit her near the front of Sikowitz's class where she normally sits and take my own seat way in the back.

"Hey babe." I give Jade long sweet kiss and our lips match in sync. She pulls away and smirks at me. She glances towards Cat and her smirk gets bigger.

"Don't even think about it Jade." I warn.

"Aw." She frowns and leans her head on my shoulder. I chuckle a bit and intertwine my fingers with her freshly painted black nail polish hands.

"Is that a new black?" I examine her fingers.

"Yes. It's Poison Black. You like? It's a darker shade." She smirks and admires her polish. I chuckle in amusement and kiss her cheek. Little did I know, Cat was glaring at us in the front.

* * *

-Caterina(Cat)-

I sighed and glanced at myself in my little locker mirror that was decorated with unicorns. I smiled a bit at the mythical creature. I giggled and covered my strawberry lip glossed mouth. I pulled out my blue pen and bit the cap off with my mouth and wrote on my left hand: _I love you. _I sighed and put my pen away into my backpack and grabbed my sack lunch Tori gave me. I wondered what was inside. I slammed the locker door shut and put my lunch in my mouth and used my crutches to head out to the Asphalt Café. It was a beautiful sunny day with the sky blue and birds were singing quite cutely. I guess the sun was happy today and not sad.

"Caterina!" I almost smiled at the sound of his voice, but caught myself. I sighed and walked/limped over to him and sat down next to Andre.

"Hey Little Red." Andre swallowed his French fry.

"Don't call me that." I scowled. He ignored me and continued to talk to Tori about a play he directed. I pulled my lavender jacket hood over my head to shield myself from the outer world. I opened my lunch and found a grilled cheese sandwich with the crust cut off; my favorite.

"There's more in there." Tori watched me and I curiously peeked into the bag once more. I pulled out a cute blue box and opened it. A smile crept onto my face as I realized what it was; a red velvet cupcake with little heart sprinkles, just the way I liked it. I quickly kept my face straight and looked up at everyone who was smiling at me.(Jade was too busy cutting napkins with a scissor.)

"Cause I know it's your favorite." She smiled a modest smile at me. My mouth opened and I was about to thank her, but I closed my mouth.

"I don't like red velvet cupcakes anymore." I muttered and pushed my food away.

"What?" This time Jade looked up and glared at me.

"Red velvet cupcakes were _always _your favorite cupcake! You can't just go and not like them anymore!" She slammed her scissors down. Beck tried to calm her down, but it was obvious she was seething with anger.

"Well, I just don't like them anymore." I shrugged.

"That's not possible!" Jade shouted exasperated.

"Just shut it!" I snapped and grabbed my stuff before walking away from the group.

* * *

**End Notes: Well? :D What do you guys think? Please read and review! I love y'all. xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beginning Notes: Hello! Ah, first off, sorry for not updating! But here's a new chapter/episode! (: Check out my Cat/Beck one-shot called Dreamer! (: xxx**

**Disclamer: I don't own Victorious.**

**

* * *

**

-Caterina(Cat)-

"Cat...erina!" I looked up from my locker and found Beck running towards me.

"Hi Beck." I shut my locker and waited for him to catch his breath.

"Do you remember our project?" He finally pants out.

"Uhm, yeah." I mumbled and latched a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Great, so do you wanna work on it after school? Or, er, right now?" He rubbed the back of his neck, something he did when he was nervous.

"Yeah, okay."

"Great!" He grinned at me, and for the next minute, he just stood there smiling at me.

"Uhm, do you wanna leave now?" I giggle a bit and his cheeks redden a bit.

"Right. Here, I got it." He reached out for my opened backpack, but it somehow slipped a little from his grip and my stuff came crashing to the floor.

"Oh gosh, sorry!" He quickly bends down to pick my stuff, and I crouch down too, in a somewhat uncomfortable way because of my dang cast. At the same time, we reached for my poem textbook. I quickly pull my hand away and made sure my hair was a curtain covering my face, because I'm certain that my face is as bright as my hair. I definately felt that spark.

"Oh." I mumbled and quickly reached for my diary before Beck had a chance to reach it.

"Thanks." I mumbled as he zipped up my backpack.

"No problem. Come on." He led the way to his car and I follow slowly behind him, still lost in thought.

* * *

-Beck-

"Thanks for the lift."

"No problem." I help Cat out of my car and we walk up her front porch. She unlocked her door and we headed inside. To be honest, Cat's house was the only house I've never been in. All the upperclassmen had houses that were similar to each other inside and out. If I were to walk into an upperclassmen stranger's house, I would know exactly where each room and restroom were at. But apparently, the lowerclassmen houses were different.

* * *

"I'm gonna use the restroom, is that alright?" After re-writting our script for about an hour and a half, we finally came up with a really good plot.

"Sure. I'm gonna get started on the song lyrics, kay?"

"Alright." Cat settles down onto her keyboard and plays around with a few keys while I walk down the hall trying to find the bathroom.

As I walk down the hall, I notice that her house had a lot of pictures up on the wall. Most of them are of her and her father, but barely any with her mother. I wonder what's the story with Cat and her parents. I mean, I heard that they had divorced or something, but I never gotten a good answer. I walk down the hall a bit more, still a bit mesmerized by how cute Cat looked when she was little; her brown doe-like eyes hadn't changed a bit, but her hair definately did, from dark black waves of mass to milk chocolate brown straight hair, and the most recent photo of her red hair was her first day of Hollywood Arts High. That's when I noticed that I was all the way back to Cat's bedroom and noticed I really had to pee(badly). Before I could duck out of the way, Cat caught sight of me.

"Oh hey, ready? I think I've got some bits of the lyrics done." She smiles, showing me a gorgeous smile with dimples.

"Uh huh..." I answer and curse myself in my head before walking back into her bedroom.

"Okay, before I start or anything, I'm not that great of a singer." She admitted.

"Are you kidding me Cat? I've heard you were an **awesome **singer!" I argue back and she blushes a shade that almost matches her hair.

"Well, here I go.." She opens her mouth and I almost faint. Pinch me, because I believe I'm hearing one of the most angelic voices I've ever heard before.

* * *

**End Notes: Hey hey hey! Anyone have any idea what the song might be? ;o It's a cover of a song Ariana actually did, and I thought it was AMAZING! (; Take a guess? ;D The plot of their play won't be uncovered until possibly the next chapter or a few more, but the song will be uncovered next chapter! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beginning Notes: Honestly, I'm really sorry for not posting. I'm going through some personal problems, so please forgive me. Here's chapter 8 though. (:**

**

* * *

**

-Beck-

"Cat, you're insane! That was so good! You were so good!" I'm at a total loss of words right now. Cat blushed a shade as deep as her hair and smiled.

"Gee, thanks Beck!" She giggled and moved her hand to push away some hair. My smile faded. What?

"Cat!" I grab her arm and she gasps.

"Beck!" She shouts and tugs at her arm. I push up her sleeve and glare at her.

"What's this?" I'm angry, angry as hell.

"It's nothing!" She squeaks.

"Nothing? What are you hiding?" I roar with anger. Why would she do this to herself?

* * *

-Caterina-

"It's nothing!" I insist and pull my sleeve back down. I stand up and walk to the bathroom, tears in my eyes. As I close the bathroom door, I hear my front door slam. I guess Beck just left. I wipe away my tears that included my eye linear and wash my face. I sniff and then walk back to my room. To my surprise, Beck was still here.

"Cat, you gotta talk to me."

"I don't wanna talk to you." I shake my head and crawl into bed. Beck sighs. I feel someone slip into bed with me. Startled, I turn around.

"Beck!" I whisper harshly.

"What are you doing?" I glare at him.

Oh geeze, look at him. His eyes were flaring with anger, but full of concern. His deep dark brown coffee eyes just makes me get lost in them. His olive toned skin was hard but flawless. And his hair? It was mysterious just like him, flying in any direction, just going along wherever the wind takes him, like his freedom. I resisted the urge to just run my hands through his hair and feel how soft I imagine it to be.

I close my eyes and breathe in deeply. I can smell his scent. Strong cologne and coffee, which reminded me of Jade and all the times they kissed in front of me.

"Cat?" He whispers. I shush him and continue to feel his warmth around me.

"Cat... I... you.." I couldn't completely hear his entire sentence, because I fell asleep, surrounded by his embrace.

* * *

-Jade-

Where the hell was he? He's 25 fucking minutes late. 25! He's never been this late before. I let out an angry sigh and slammed my cup of coffee down onto my table, spilling some of it and staining my white carpet. I whip out my cell phone and call again. Voicemail. Not one ring and I get sent to voicemail. What's his problem? I'm his fucking girlfriend. The first 4 times I call him, his phone isn't even turned off and now it's sending me directly to his stupid voicemail. I want to hate his guts, but I can't. Because deep down I do care for him. I do care, really. I do. I love him even when he tells me he loves me and I just glare at him. He doesn't care, because he loves me too. But I do love him.

Tears are dripping down my face, and I hate myself. I hate myself for crying. For feeling weak and unwanted. I feel like I'm nothing. Like someone just used and thrown away.

"Jade." My mom pokes her head into my room. She doesn't care I'm crying. She doesn't give a shit about me.

"Dinner's ready." Her cold voice tells me and she leaves without another word. I cry harder.

Why am I the only one with parents who don't give a shit about me? There's Vega and her parents who are happily married and loving towards both their child. There's Robbie who's mother loves him to death even if he's awkward and unwanted. And Andre, who spends every Wednesday night having a family night with both his parents and enjoys it himself. Cat, I don't know what the hell happens in her life anymore. I used to know that her parents were the best whenever we used to hang around her house when we were only about 9 years old. She always gets whatever she wants. Until her family moved to the dangerous side of Hollywood. She no longer invited me or any of her friends to her house anymore. She never talks about what her father gets her every month.

_"Guess what? My dad bought me a new doll!"_

_"Guys! My dad just gave me a box of red velvet cupcakes!"_

_"Oh my gosh! My dad is best! He bought me a new dress!"_

And Beck? I'm the only one who knows why he lives in a RV outside his parents' driveway.

_"So you live in this RV?" Trina asks him, impressed._

_"Yeah, his dad bought it from the rapper Fat Biscuit." I lie for him and he smiles a grateful smile at me._

"JADE, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I just want to feel loved. That's all I ask her. To feel important.

* * *

-Beck-

I kissed Cat's forehead before picking up my stuff and throwing it out her open window. I take one last look at her angelic face before jumping out the window. I knew her father was home and I didn't want to bother him or what not. It was already 5:30, and I knew my mother would be worried. I drove home carefully and before I can even park my truck, my mom opened my door.

"What-"

"Where were you?" She asked, acting motherly-like.

"At Cat's. We were doing a project together." I hop out of my truck and set the alarm. My mother grabbed my arm and dragged me into the house.

"Woah! Mom! Where are you taking me?"

"Shh!" She shushed me and I followed her into the kitchen. We stopped right before the kitchen door.

"There's someone in there, and they want to see you." I look at her confused, but she pushed me inside anyways.

"What is _he _doing here? I thought he wasn't supposed to be back until Sunday!" I glared at my father who just sat there sipping his tea.

"Is that how you talk to your own father?" He smiled tauntingly and I glared at him.

"I'm out of here." I mumble and walk back to my RV. I hear my mom sigh and whisper something, but I couldn't make out her soft whispers. I slam the front door loudly, indicating I was very angry. When I got into my RV, I sat down and punched a nearby pillow.

_"Dad! How could you do this? To me? To mom! To our family!" I shouted, angry tears piling up high. My father just sat there, naked with some slut in bed next to him._

_'Beck, I-"_

_"Just shut the fuck up and go back to your little slut!" I shouted and slammed his bedroom door shut. _

I wiped away my tears and shut my burning tears that stung my eyes. How could he do this to my mother? I thought he loved her?

* * *

**End notes: :O Looks like everyone has a flaw, even Jade! Don't forget to read and review please. And I hope your forgive me for not posting. xoxo, Crys**


	9. Chapter 9

**Beginning Notes: I'm sorry for being MIA lately. But to make it up for you guys, I'm going to TRY(emphasis on try) to post a new episode every two days. TRY! I'm on Spring Break for a week so that gives me plenty of time to think and write, which I will do! (: **

-Jade-

Oh there he is. There he is with his stupid fucking amazing hair. His damn chocolate eyes are looking for someone, and that someone better be me. I storm over to where he was sitting on the hood of his goddamn truck we always rode.

"Beck." I grit out through my clenched jaw.

"Morning babe." He leans in to kiss me, but I turn my head and his yummy lips land on my cheek instead. He pulls away to give me a puzzled look. His goddamn face. His goddamn flawless face.

"Something wrong?"

"You bet there is!" I yell at him.

"Where were you yesterday night? I called you so many times!" I can't hold in my anger any longer and I rage at him.

"I was doing a project. With Cat." He cocks his head to the right, a guilty feeling outshining his eyes.

"Let me get this straight. You choose a project over me? Over me. Me." I keep asking him, not believing what I'm hearing.

"What do you mea- ah fuck!" He exclaims and his left palm smacks himself on his forehead.

"Jade! Listen. I'm so sorry. I totally forgot!" He explains hastily. Should I forgive him? Should I forgive this sexy god? No Jade. You can't. You won't. You won't loose over Cat.

"Alright. Just don't do it again." Wait what? Who the fuck said that? Oh, me... How awkward.

"Thanks. I love you." He mumurs and kisses me on the top of my head.

"Oh god. Just kiss me you idiot." I smirk and pull him closer to me by clenching my hands around the collar of his blue button up.

"Gladly." He replies huskily and chuckles before closing the space between our lips. His lips. They taste like coffee and I enjoy that taste very much. I love him. I truely do. I love his stupid ass so much.

-Beck-

After making up with Jade, this whole in heart sealed up. Why was it even there in the first place? Because Jade yelled at me. I'm all warm on the inside now though. I pull away and walk her class, intertwining my fingers with hers. I look at her from the corner of my eyes to see her smiling.

"Stop staring at me." She punched me in the arm, but continued to smile.

"You're beautiful." I whisper and kiss her cheek. She rolls her eyes, but her gorgeous smile is still there on her face.

"I'll see you at lunch." I inform her and she nods.

"I'll come get you. Okay?" She nods again and we kiss one more time before parting our ways unwillingly.

As I enter class, there's still a smile upon my face.

"Good morning." I say to Robbie and Tori.

"Morning." They respond back and Robbie turns his attention back to Rex. Tori, on the other hand, eyes me suspiciously.

"What's with the freaky smile?" She asks me.

"What freaky smile?"

"The one that's on your face..."

"You're a jerk." I tell her and she just laughs.

"Whatever Beck. Tell me. Why are you smiling like that?"

"None of your business Vega." I tease her and she scoffs.

"Oh please. There's clearly something going on. It's written on your face. You're like an open book Beck." She jabs her pointy finger at my chest and I push it away.

"Alright. You caught me. It's Jade." I smile at her name. Her name seemed to roll off my tongue like velvet. God. I love her so much.

"What about that witch?" Tori narrows her almond eyes.

"Hey. Watch it. That's my girlfriend you're calling a witch." I sit down on a nearby chair.

"Oh shut up Beck. Go on." She urges and sits down next to me, her long wavy locks following her every move.

"Nothing. I just love her. A lot." I shrug. Tori's mouth opens slightly, as if she was going to say something.

"Close your mouth, Tori dear. You don't want to end up choking on flies." I smirk and she hits me on the arm.

"Ow!" I mumble.

"You jerk!" She screams and turns to face the front, but I notice a tint of red on her tanned cheeks.

-Beck-

"Why. In. The. Word. Is. It. So. HOT!" Tori screamed to the clouds above her. Andre and I chuckled.

"Shut it Vega. I'm eating. No one wants to hear you yell." Jade takes a bite of her burrito while Tori rolls her eyes.

"It is pretty hot." Andre commented and drank his ice cold soda.

"Hey, how many degrees is it right now?" Tori lays her head down on the table.

"Well, according to my Pear Pod, it is approximately 93 degrees." Robbie squints his eyes as he stares up at the sun for a few seconds. We groan.

"Hey, you guys want to go to the beach?" I ask.

"I don't want to get stuck in your RV like last time." Rex replies hastily.

"You won't. I'll make sure that won't happen." I assure them.

"Well, I don't know." Jade sighs.

"Why not?" I hold her hand under the table where everyone won't see.

"Because the last time we went to the beach I actually sweated. I had sweat coming out of me!" She scowls at her memory.

"Oh yeah." I laugh a bit and Jade glares at me before immediately dropping our hands.

"I'm sorry for laughing." I pout and grab her hand again, this time locking our fingers together. She smiles that smug smile that exclaims _"Hah! I win!"_

"Okay then. Let's go."

"Yeah!" Tori nods her head in agreement.

"Wait, what about Cat?" Robbie suddenly buts in.

"Wait, where is she?" Andre looks around trying to find her. It wasn't that hard. She had bright red hair after all. She was the only one to have that kind of hair color.

"Wait, is that Cat?" Rex asks. I turn my head and see a petite girl with raven black hair walking towards us.

"Oh my god. It is!" Tori's jaw drops, and so does all of ours'.

"You make it seem like you guys never seen someone with black hair before." The girl mumbles as she sits down next to Andre.

"Cat, what happened?" A question slips out of Tori's mouth.

"Rude much? Well, if you guys must know, I dyed my hair." Her voice was ice cold and she gave us a look that definitely read _"Duh!"_

"But but!" Tori couldn't respond quickly enough.

"Okay who are you and what have you don't with Cat?" Jade sneers.

"_Caterina_. My name is Caterina. Gosh. You guys aren't that smart after all huh?"

"Shut up." Jade snaps at her.

"It's okay." I rubbed my thumb across Jade's hand and she seemed to calm down.

"I'm sorry Cat, but I really liked it better when you had red hair and less makeup." I admit. This girl was definitely not the perky vibrant girl we all knew and loved. She was a new person with a new personality. What the fuck happened to Cat? Sweet cute Cat?

**End Notes: That's it for today. I'll try to post as often as I can. I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling errors. And about Cat's song, it'll be revealed soon. Sorry for the wait.**

**Xxx, Crys**


	10. Chapter 11

**You guys! (': You guys left me speechless when I found out I got like 4 new reviews the next day! I'm so glad to have you guys with me! (: I love you all so much equally. ;)(;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**

* * *

**

-Beck-

"Cat. We need to talk." I sighed and pulled Cat away from everyone else. Once we were out of earshot, I crossed my arms. She did the same.

"Start talking." I demanded. Cat sighed and rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing to say." She stared back at me, right in the eyes. It was as if she was daring me to say more.

"You're kidding right? You're kidding? Cat, look at you! You're wearing makeup more than ever, and you dyed your hair black. _Black._ Why black? Why did you even dye it?" I squinted my eyes, the sun rays shining directly into them.

"Maybe I want to change my look. Is that bad? Tell me Beck. Is it?" Cat purred. I shook my head and stared at her like she was insane.

"No, but why? Why would you do that? Is there a guy you're changing for?" Cat bit her lips as she looked down at her shoes, suddenly taking interest in her black sneakers.

"Noooooo." She finally dragged out her answer.

"Cat. Come on. We're best friends. You can tell me anything."

"Best friends? Best friends? If we were really best friends, you'd act like one. You'd put your attention towards me, but all you've been doing lately is stare at Jade googly-eyed. Best friends! Hey everyone, Beck and I are best friends!" Cat shouted out loud, faking a happy look on her face.

"What are you doing?" I whispered harshly. Cat scoffed.

"If we were really best friends," Cat quoted with her fingers. "Then you'd know why I changed my imagine. Idiot." Cat scoffed once more and stormed away. What she said left me speechless. I knew what she said earlier was correct. I haven't been paying much attention to Cat as I had with Jade. Come to think of it, I never had a decent conversation with Cat anymore out of school. Whenever I needed to speak with her it was always either asking for homework, passing around condiments, or the project. The project! Shit! We were presenting that today! Oh god. I ran my hand through my wild hair and groaned. We better pass. I need this grade more than ever.

* * *

-Cat-

I felt bad for yelling at Beck, but he deserved it. Right?

* * *

-Beck-

I stared at Cat, not taking my eyes off of her once we stared our last period. I knew she could feel me burning wholes in the back of her head with my eyes because she occasionally turned around and looked away embarrassed. And she fidgeted a lot. Even though the old Cat could possibly never sit around too long, this new Cat seemed to move a lot because of me.

"Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine. You're up next!" I sighed and got up, Cat doing exactly the same thing. I stared at her before walking up on the stage.

"We're going to act as a couple, but the boy believes that the girl is cheating on him when she's not. The boy becomes paranoid and begins to abuse his girlfriend." Cat started.

"Things turn out downhill for the couple when the boy goes too far with the abusing and the girl's left at the hospital slowly slipping in and out of a coma. Eventually, the doctors decide it's time to pull the plug. Before the boy can find out she was loyal to him all along, it's too late, because she's already in heaven."

* * *

-Third Person POV-

"Do you love me?" Cat whispered, locking her arms around Beck's neck.

"More than anything." Beck whispered back huskily. Cat's breath caught in her throat as her face neared Beck's. Her heart hammered inside her rib cage rapidly. She could've sworn Beck was able to hear it.

"Then prove it to me." Cat said her next line, smirking. Beck smirked back.

"Gladly." He then leaned in to close the gap between the two. Cat closed her eyes as her lips moved in sync with Beck's. They could hear a few whistles from the crowd, but eventually pulled away, keeping the play PG 13, not rated R.

As the scene turned to the day Cat's character got abused again for the 5th time this week, Cat slowly crawled on the floor. She played her character very well, acting like she always got abused. She finally made her way over to an electronic keyboard and sat down. Pressing down on a few keys before singing, she began the first verse.

"_On the first page of the story__  
__The future seemed so bright__  
__Then this thing turned out so evil__  
__I don't know why I'm still surprised__  
__Even angels have their wicked schemes__  
__And you take that to new extremes__  
__But you'll always be my hero__  
__Even though you've lost your mind_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__  
__But that's all right because I like the way it hurts__  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry__  
__But that's all right because I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie__  
__Ohh, I love the way you lie_

_Now there's gravel in our voices__  
__Glass is shattered from the fight__  
__In this tug of war, you'll always win__  
__Even when I'm right__  
__Cause you feed me fables from your head__  
__With violent words and empty threats__  
__And it's sick that all these battles__  
__Are what keeps me satisfied_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__  
__But that's all right because I like the way it hurts__  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry__  
__But that's all right because I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie__  
__Ohh, I love the way you lie_

_So maybe I'm a masochist__  
__I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave__  
__Till these walls are goin' up__  
__In smoke with all our memories_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__  
__But that's all right because I like the way it hurts__  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry__  
__But that's all right because I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie__  
__Ohh, I love the way you lie"_

Scene change.

"She's going to die eventually. We can't have her here much longer occupying the spaces when other patients with more severe cases need it." Other doctors (actors) nodded in agreement. A doctor hesitantly pulled the plug Cat's character was connected to. Immediately Cat held in her breath to make it seem like she finally died.

"I love her!" Beck burst towards the bed, only to realize that his only true love was gone. He leaned in to kiss her forehead, and that's when the only spotlight left faded, leaving the stage pitch black.

"You were really good." Cat whispered and sat up, smiling at Beck. Beck stared at her in surprise, and then smiled back.

"Thanks. You too." He added.

"Beck, I'm really sorry." Cat mumbled, and tears brimmed around her chocolate eyes.

"No, Cat. _I'm_ sorry. Everything you said to me was true. Do you think we can still be friends?" He hugged the petite girl, her frame fitting perfectly into his chest.

'No. It hurts to see someone I love kiss another girl.' Cat thought in her head.

"Of course Beck." She whispered into his ear.

**

* * *

Did this chapter seem a little boring? Sorry if it was. :P Thanks for sticking with me you guys! (: Don't forget to read and review please, that's all I'm asking! (: **

**Xxx, Crystal**


	11. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and never will... unfortunately.**

* * *

-Third Person P.O.V.-

Cat stood behind a few lockers, staring at Beck and Jade, trying to read their lips to their conversations, but failed. To be honest, Cat was always bad at reading lips. The school bell rung a few short times, stating it was time to head home. Cat sighed and turned around, ramming her small frame into an older boy's. Picking up her backpack and a Literature textbook, she walked off without saying sorry or anything. It was a week after the performance with Beck and she avoided everyone as much as possible, which means not speaking to _anyone_. Not even teachers or other people.

"What's your problem?" The boy sneered and rolled his evergreen eyes.

"What's _your _problem?" She mocked him with a ruder tone than the boy, turning around to glare at him, her textbook hung loosely next to her side as she shifted all her weight onto her left leg.

"Oh? The Ice Princess speaks?" The boy snorted and picked up his phone he dropped on the floor from the bumping process.

"Ice Princess?" Cat murmured, a frown tugging on her lips.

"What? Can't take it?" He laughed, shaking his shaggy chestnut brown hair out of his sparkling eyes.

"I can't believe you all would go that low to calling me names!" She screamed and ran down the hall, pushing aside the crowd that ringed around them trying to see what was going on.

"Do you think we should go after her?" Beck questioned Jade from the middle of the crowd. The crowd slowly vanished as it was Friday which meant the weekends and plenty of partys to go to.

"No. She's been ditching us and not even speaking to us. Why in the world should we help her?" Jade took Beck's hand and dragged him towards her locker.

"But she is our friend, Jade." Beck insisted, but Jade just rolled her eyes once more, before releasing her grip and spinning around to face her boyfriend.

"Go after her! Go! I don't care! I'm tired of you always leaving me to go to Cat! What does she have that I don't have? I gave you everything you wanted! I gave you my virginity and what has she given you?" Jade threw her hands up in annoyance.

"Jade, Cat's been my best friend since we were little. Don't over exaggerate everything. I've got to see if she's okay. And besides, you take me away from her majority of the time." Beck scoffed and leaned against someone else's locker.

"I've been taking you away from her? Me? Taking you? Away from Cat. I can't believe you! You're so stupid sometimes! You can't even see all I've been doing for you all these years!"

"Like what? Name something you've done for me."

"I gave you sex!"

"Something that doesn't have to do with sexual intercourse."

"..."

"Exactly. Nothing. Jade, if you can't see that there's clearly nothing going on between Cat and I, then I think we should break up. You don't seem like you trust me. You always get jealous of girls that I talk to. I want a girlfriend who can do more for me, more than giving me pleasure. I want a girl who can trust her own boyfriend. You haven't been any of that to me. I'm sorry." Beck shook his head in disbelief before slinging his backpack over his shoulders and leaving an astonished Jade. Jade watched the love of her life slip away from her hands. She reached out a shaking hand towards his figure, but slowly dropped it back to her side. Her blue eyes dulling up, tears sliding down her pale cheek, she lowered her head in shame, knowing there was nothing she could do, to stop Beck Oliver from loving Caterina Valentine.

* * *

**Sorry for the really short update. Just wanted to show y'all that I'm very much alive. This story's almost ending soon. ): Boo hoo. There's just like 2-3 more chapters left to finish up the entire story. I don't think there will be a squeal to this, sorry. Haha. (x Reviews are definitely always appreciated! **

**Much love,**

**Crys xx**


	12. Chapter 13

**Beginning Notes: o.o Hey guys... :l Y'all are more than welcome to come after me and strangle me to death. I won't stop you. I probably deserve it anyways. If you guys want to know the truth, the truth is that my computer died. Really. I honestly don't know what happened and it won't even turn on. Literally. I've been helpless without it and I've been really really bored without my computer. It still hasn't been fixed yet, so I now have to turn to the really old and laggy laptop no one ever uses. I didn't want to go there, but here I am! (: Oh, on the bright side, my computer dying actually had a benefit to me. It helped me concentrate on my CSTs a lot more, but they're over now. Yay! Okay, enough with the rant. Once again, sorry! **

* * *

-Beck P.O.V.-

Graduation's only about a week away, and things have been pretty hectic. Jade and I still aren't talking and Cat avoids me even more. If possible. Apparently, everyone now calls her the "Ice Princess". I never knew people called her names, so this was new to me. It angered me a bit, but I can't do anything about it if she doesn't want to clean up her act. On the bright side, Tori finally managed to ask Andre out. Yippee for her.

"Beck? Are you okay? You've been pretty spacey for a while now."

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I managed to give Tori a weak smile, but I could tell she saw right through me.

"You want to talk about it?" She whispers in my ear, her long hair tickling my skin.

"Maybe later. Class is going to start. I don't want Ms. Perfect Attendance skipping now do I?" I teased her slightly and Tori just laughed.

"Alright. Fine then. I'll see you after class."

"Alright, see you." I guess I might feel a bit better if I talk to someone. And I can wait until after school. There's only one period left, anyways.

* * *

-Time Skip. Still Beck's P.O.V.-

"Hey Tor." I waved to her and she checked both sides of the parking lot before running over to my side.

"Hey! Let's start talking!" She exclaims, but pulls out her Pear phone right after.

"What are you doing?" I wonder out loud.

"Just going on The Slap really quick!" She let her thumbs tap gracefully on her touch screen phone and then put it away. I raised an eyebrow at her, but pulled out my own Pear phone. I had a feeling she just said something about me. And I was right.

"Helping a friend out with some problems! I feel like an official psychiatrist!

Mood: Official ;D"

"Really?" I sighed but then helped her inside my truck so we can drive to her house and talk.

* * *

-Time Skip. Still Beck's P.O.V.-

"You're in love with Cat? As in Cat Valentine?" I watched Tori spit out her iced green tea and almost fall off her couch.

"Is there really anyone else named Cat that we know?" I moaned into one of her pillows, feeling the heat rush up my cheeks. I rarely blushed, so this was something big to me. I haven't even realized how much I loved Cat until now. After all these years, Jade has been controlling me like I was a puppet, not letting me do whatever I wanted. But when I was with Cat, it felt good to be free and do whatever I wanted to. She made me feel good. She made me feel safe.

"Oh my god! This is huge!" Tori screamed.

"You better not post this on The Slap, or I really will slap your face." I glowered at her a bit, but I saw a small smirk on her face.

"Don't worry! I won't tell anyone! But..." Her expression suddenly changed from happy to depressed.

"What?" I asked her, slightly panicking.

"I heard Cat's going to live in New York after we graduate, so there's really no point in telling her you love her."

"Are you kidding me?" I felt like slamming my head against a table. Oh hey, there's a table in Tori's kitchen. Maybe... just kidding.

"But, I guess confessing to her would be a good time as of right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Do I really have to come up with everything for you?"

"It would be helpful." I joked around and she rolled her eyes.

"If you confess to her at graduation, and she accepts you, then maybe you can follow her to New York and live with her. But if she rejects you, which I hope she won't, then you can just disappear from her life and never see her again."

"I hope she accepts. I'm willing to do anything for her." I mumbled and focused my eyes on the colorfully striped plastic cup I held in my hands.

"I hope so too." Tori sighed and took a sip from her drink.

* * *

**End Notes: Once again, sorry. You may now kill me as much as you please. Hopefully I'll be back to write another chapter sooner than ever. :D And sorry if Beck was a little bit OOC in this chapter. I understand how it can get a little annoying reading stories with OOC people. o.o :D Why did this seem so much longer when I typed it? Q.Q  
**

**xxx, Crys**


	13. Chapter 14

**Beginning Notes: ... Q.Q sorry for being MIA on this story... There were Finals weeks last week and my brother's high school graduation. On the bright side, I'm out of school and now on summer vacation. I'm not taking summer school to prepare me for math next year(oh yes x]) so I can post more frequently. But I am taking a summer intensive course on dance for 3 weeks and I'm FULL on scholarship! I can't wait for that. (:**

**Disclaimer: iCrystalineeee does not own Victorious.**

* * *

-Beck P.O.V.-

1 more day until graduation. And I still love Cat.

* * *

-Tori P.O.V.-

1 more day until graduation and then it's off to Julliard with Andre!

* * *

-Andre P.O.V.-

Tori looks so pretty today...

* * *

-Jade P.O.V.-

...

* * *

-Cat P.O.V.-

Only 1 more day until graduation. I'm really going to miss Beck and everyone else. Especially Beck. How should I tell him that I'm moving to New York after graduation?

"Will he stop me when I'm about to board my flight like in all those stories I've read about?" I snorted and rolled my eyes. Of course Beck isn't going to just run after me and just kiss me in front of everyone. Life isn't a fairytale. I have finally gotten tired of my stupid ink black hair and dyed it back to my regular red velvet cupcake hair.

"Hey Cat. Can we talk?" Beck walked up to my locker and I turned to face him.

"Yeah sure. I need to tell you something too." Now's my chance to tell him about New York.

"Cat. I miss you."

"Huh? What do you mean? I've been here all along." I held back a snort.

"No. I miss your happy self. I miss your cute fashions, your strawberry shampoo smell. I miss your happiness." So I'm not the only one who misses that myself?

"Beck, I admit. I admit that I missed seeing my bright colors instead of the usual grey and black sweaters and jeans I wore nowadays. I missed my cute bow headbands and jewlery. I missed wearing skirts and short shorts. I missed wearing my hair in cute hairstyles instead of just leaving it down, bland and boring. I missed wearing heels and sandals. I missed wearing yellow nail polish. I missed being me. I missed being Cat Valentine, the happy-go-lucky girl."

"Cat, don't cry."

"I- I'm cry-crying?" I heard myself hiccup and gasp for breath. I laughed at myself.

"I'm so-o-o stupi-d Be-beck."

"Don't say that Cat." He pulled me into a tight hug and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"B-but I am! I cha-anged myself because I was-s stupid!" I continued to sob and Beck continued to rub my back comfortingly. I gripped my hands tightly onto Beck's blue sweater.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"What made you change? Why did you act so cold to your friends? Why weren't you the happy-go-lucky girl we all knew and loved? What made you become some stranger that wrote negative things on your wrists? Tell me Cat." Beck smells like cinnimon and pine. A different smell from when he was always with Jade. I like this smell.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'll sound stupid."

"You're not going to sound stupid Cat."

"Beck. Guess what?"

"Hn? Yeah?" We pulled apart and I rubbed my eyes. He laughed at me. Probably because my makeup smeared everywhere.

"I'm moving to New York after graduation." I slid down against the lockers and sat down on the marble floor, Beck following me.

"So I've heard. Why?" Beck mumbled and averted his attention to the lockers across from us, not making eye contact with me.

"Are you mad at me Beck?" I could feel hot tears slide down my cheeks.

"I'd be lying if I said no."

"So you are mad at me..."

"Any particular reason why you're moving all the way to New York?"

"I don't want to stay in California and think back to all the times I've been hurt and alone."

"Alone? Hurt? What are you saying Cat? You're never alone. If anything, I want to stay by your side forever!" Beck finally focused his attention to me. Eye to eye. A confession? A love confession?

"I want to be with you forever too Beck. Then come with me. Come to New York with me. We can live together." I smiled a bit at him.

"I can't." He whispered after a few seconds of silence. My heart just shattered to a million pieces. And they will never be able to be repaired.

"I knew it! You say things you don't even mean Beck! 'I want to stay by your side forever'? When hell freezes over that will happen! I hate you Beck Oliver!" I screamed as loud as I could and ran away.

* * *

-Beck P.O.V.-

"I knew it! You say things you don't even mean Beck! 'I want to stay by your side forever'? When hell freezes over that will happen! I hate you Beck Oliver!" And my whole world just froze and my heart just stopped beating.

Why did I say that? Is it because I'm afraid to leave everyone? Is it because I'm being in denial? Or am I just being naive? Or is it just because I'm afraid Cat will be the one leaving me in the end when I promised her that I will always be by her side? I honestly don't know myself. But what I do know is that I can't let Cat out of my sight. I can't lose her. She's too valuable to me. She taught me how to be free and have a great time. She taught me how to laugh and smile. That life is too short and to make the best out of it.

"Jade. It's me Beck. Can you do me a favor?"

_"What? A favor? If you want to get back together, don't even say it."_

"No. I don't want to get back together. Sorry. But please. I need your help in this."

_"Does this have to do with Cat?"_

"Yes. Don't hang up. Hear me out please."

_"..."_

"Jade. Are you there?"

_"Do you love her?"_

"... Yes. Yes, I do love her."

_"Took you long enough to say that. What do you need help on?"_

"Help me find out what time Cat's flight for New York is."

_"Hm. Fun. I'll do what I can."_

"Thanks Jade. I owe you one."

_"Of course you do."_

"Hey Tori. It's me, Beck."

_"Hey Beck! What's up?"_

"Is Andre there with you?"

_"Uhm, yeah! He's in the bathroom right now though. What's up?"_

"Great. I need both of your help."

_"What for?"_

"I'm on my way over to your house. I'll tell you there."

_"No! Tell me now please!"_

"Can't you wait a few minutes?"

_"Noo! Tori wanna know!"_

"C'mon, just a few minutes. You'll live."

_"Fine. This better be good and important!"_

"Oh believe me, it will be. I plan to make this surprise the most memorable event ever."

_"? Uh, okay. See you soon.."_

* * *

**End Notes: One chapter next and the series is over. Boo. :l But when the next chapter is out and everything is completed, I hope y'all enjoyed the story and will re-read it over again! :D Or not. Thanks for sticking through with me everyone! xx**


	14. Coming Home FINAL CHAPTER

**Beginning Notes: You guys are probably furious with me at the moment, and I give you full permission to hit me as much as you would like. You guys have been patient with me all throughout the story and I'm like really blessed and happy to have you guys read this story! (: Okay, I'll stop crying and let you guys savor the last chapter. :'D**

Third Person P.O.V.

When the pink alarm clock rang its shrill cry, the red headed teen groaned and slammed her hand around, trying to make her clock shut up. After three tries, her petite hand had finally found the snooze button and all that's left were silence with a few sighs. Cat had found out that she couldn't sleep at all that night, tossing and turning, not able to find one single cold spot on her pillows. Her bed sheets were tossed off her bed and neglected all night long. Sure, it was summer and hot, but she had the fan turned on full blast so the head normally wouldn't be a problem. Except for the fact that every time Cat shut her eyes, Beck's handsome face appeared in her mind, not fading away.

It was now four in the morning and Cat had now regretted setting her alarm so early in the morning. She got up nonetheless, knowing she still had a few personal items to pack. Her room was stripped bare, including all the Polaroid she had took of her friends, herself, and random things that were usually taped everywhere in her room walls.

Stepping out of bed, she heard her limbs crack but ignored them, cursing herself slightly for sleeping in the most awkward position ever; leaning against her wall. She had forgotten what had led her to fall asleep like that until a lone Polaroid fluttered onto her bedroom floor. Sweeping her fiery red hair back, she bent down to pick it up and quickly regretting it. Beck. He was smirking in the picture; hugging Cat's waist while Cat smiled brightly and had her arms wrapped around Beck's neck and had stuck her right leg up in a cute pose. Her heart ached and her stomach churned. A wave of dizziness caught Cat by surprise and held her hand out before she could fall flat on her face. Surprisingly, the said girl didn't fall. Letting out a sigh, she scrambled to the restroom to get ready for the day of departure.

Stripping herself from her lavender nightgown, Cat stepped into the shower, shivering from the scorching hot water droplets. After a few bounces here and there, she finally gotten used to the temperature and stood directly under the shower head. Closing her eyes, Cat began to hum a few notes. Her hums eventually turned to lyrics. After singing to her heart's content and remembering that Beck had told her she had a gorgeous voice, Cat decided to get out of the shower. The water turned icy cold anyways. Wrapping a thing towel around her body, she ran through the halls and quickly back into her room. After a quick debate and fifteen minutes later, the red head was dressed in blue skinny jeans and a baby blue doll top.

Checking the clock and figuring she didn't have enough time for breakfast, the red head quickly unplugged her alarm clock and shoved it into her black and white polka dot luggage and zipped it shut. She stripped her bed bare and stuffed the blankets and pillows into the back of her closet. What's left in her room was the lonely Polaroid facedown on the floor. Taking one last look, Cat bit the inside of her cheek and picked it up delicately before kissing it and tossing it into her garbage can.

"Cat! Hurry the hell up! I'm not taking time off my schedule and waking up at four in the morning just for you!"

Picking up her luggage, Cat sighed and wiped away the threatening tears before closing her door and never looking back.

Hearing his Pear phone ring, Beck Oliver groaned and lifted his pillow over his face in hopes of drowning out the rings. After five short rings later, his phone had finally stopped ringing. Satisfied with the result, Beck threw his pillow off his head, but only to be greeted with another call. Wanting to cover his head, he was disappointed to learn that he had flung his pillow a little too hard, resulting in it being on the floor. Beck rolled his eyes and got off his bed to answer his phone. Tori Vega.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Beck. Did I wake you?"_

"Hn. Yeah, but it's alright." He tried to cover his yawn, but failed.

_"Sorry, but it's already six, and Cat's flight leaves at nine. Are you ready for mission BLC?" _He could already hear the Vega's excitement as she spoke.

"Mission BLC? Really Tori? What are we, in Preschool?" He let out a light chuckle nonetheless before finding his shoes and throwing them on, getting ready to go inside his house to wash up.

_"Shut up. Pick us up at 6:10." _Before Beck could even protest at the little amount of time given, the dial tone was heard. Running a hand through his bedhead hair, he sighed tiredly and threw his Pear phone onto his bed. There was no time for breakfast.

Pulling up at Tori Vega's driveway was Beck. He rubbed his eyes as he parked the truck and got out. Before he could even ring the Vega's doorbell, the door had opened and Beck was yanked inside.

"What took you so long?" Tori demanded, hands on hips.

"Even if I'm a guy, I need more than five minutes to get ready. Hey Andre."

"I gave you ten minutes!" Pushing aside the Vega, Beck walked to the kitchen to find himself some breakfast.

"Beck! There's no time for food. It's already almost seven!"

"Chill Tori. Everything will be chizz." Andre smiled and poured himself a bowl of milk and cereal. It was obvious he didn't have time for breakfast neither.

"Beck, why are you so calm about this?" Tori sighed frustrated and tugged on her brown locks. Beck just shrugged and popped a frozen waffle into the toaster.

"Things might go wrong if we rush it. Besides, it's only seven. Cat's flight leaves at nine."

"How did you know what time Cat's ride leaves?" Andre asks, munching on his cereal.

"Jade told me." Tori's eyes widened while her jaw dropped.

"Jade? You're gonna trust her?" Tori hissed at Beck, but he just shrugged nonchalantly and sat down on the bright orange couch.

"I trust her."

"I hope you're not gonna regret man."

Checking her phone for the tenth time, Cat sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She found a seat near the airport gift shop and sat down on the hard, plastic seats. She squirmed at the uncomfortably and received a few annoyed looks from the old lady that was sitting next to her. 7:12. It had taken the red head one hour to get ready and two hours to get to the airport, traffic included. Basically, the girl had about two hours to go through luggage check and board the plane. Feeling an uneasy feeling in her stomach, Cat let out a tiny squeak, ignoring the old lady who rolled her eyes at her behavior. Cat decided to take a quick nap to pass the time. There was hardly anyone in the luggage check line, so it would be an easy pass unlike usual, where you would have to wait hours to get through.

Hearing her Pear phone ring, Cat jolted awake and tried to pull her phone out of her pocket. Glancing at the caller ID, she let out a quiet gasp, but answered the phone anways.

"He-hello?"

_"Cat? Can you hear me?"_

"Y-yes Beck?"

_"Hey, where are you?"_

".."

_"Hello? Are you still there Cat?"_

"Yeah-h?"

_"Cat don't move. I'm coming to get you."_

"Huh?" Panic struck Cat as she realized that Beck was coming to get her at the airport.

_"You're at the airport right? Don't move. I'm coming."_

"No.."

_"No? I don't get you Cat."_

"No Beck. Don't come for me."

_"Why not?"_

"Why on Earth, would you be coming to get me for? You clearly don't want to go to New York with me, so why are you coming after me?"

_"... Cat, I changed my mind. I don't want to let you go. Stay here in LA. Stay with me. Stay with your friends. We can be together.."_

"Wh-what?" Cat squeaked out and tried will her tears to not roll down her face. She was succeeding.

"Beck, I.."

_"Turn around Cat." _Cat whipped around and found Beck standing a few feet away from her. She covered her mouth in surprise, not moving. She didn't know what to do. Run over to her prince, or just pretend he wasn't there. She shook away her negative thoughts, not caring if she looked like an idiot. Cat ran over to Beck, ignoring her luggage. She reached out her hand to cup his cheek. He was real. It wasn't her imagination. It was a dream. He was here. He was here to stop her from leaving.

"Stay with me." Beck murmured and held onto Cat's hands tightly, afraid to let her go. He was afraid that if he let go of her, she would disappear to New York. He didn't want that.

"I'll make you happy. I'll make you feel like a princess. Because you are one, to me."

"A-are you sure Beck?" Cat couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes. Positive. I don't want to let you go. I'm _afraid_ to let you go. So stay with me. Forever and always."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll stay with you." Cat smiled a tip toed to give Beck a quick peck on the lips. Beck chuckled and held onto Cat tightly.

And so she'll stay. Cat Valentine will be Beck Oliver's _Princess_.

_-Fin-_

**End Notes: Thank you all for being patient all throughout the story, and I hope you enjoyed the story. I hope you guys are satisfied with the ending. Hee hee. There's also a bit fluff too, and I thought it was cute! (: Tell me what you guys thought of the story! :D Thank you all sooooo much! Much love! xx**


End file.
